


Ray of Sunshine

by Sunshine550412



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Cocaine, Crazy, Death, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Female boss - Freeform, Guns, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine550412/pseuds/Sunshine550412
Summary: When the plane lands in Los Santos, Sunshine doesn't know what to expect. Her father, one of the richest men in the city, is about to retire. Sunshine will have to learn his mysterious trade and take his place before the end of the summer - an idea not everyone around her is fond of. Will becoming the first female to run the business prove to be more than she can handle? Or will she find she has more in common with the business than she thought?





	1. Landing Gear

I guess I always knew daddy was involved with drugs. I mean, as far as I know he doesn’t do them, just runs the show. Too many times have I been told not to go in certain rooms in our house and too many times I’ve answered the phone for men asking for my father who sound scared, panicked, and sweaty. Recently I turned 24 and daddy couldn’t be happier that i was old enough for him to finally retire soon. As the only child, he naturally was excited to bring me into the fold of his legacy. But sitting on this plane I had no idea how much it was about to change my life. 

I stare out the window of the plane and look down to the ground below. What was ocean has now turned to land and I see the height of the great mount chiliad forming through the clouds. We are almost to the airport. 

“Would you like anything else ma’am?” the stewardess asks in a hushed tone. I shake my head no and she walks away. 

I put in my headphones and select a song off the list and turn back to the window. I look down to see the desert passing under the plane followed by the lake. Los Santos looks so small from my little plane window. Through the thick glass it seems so far away, even though we are about to land. I stretch my back in the overly soft first class seat I’m in, and let out a sigh. This will be a good change of pace for me. I hope.

As I walk through the airport corridors and make my way to the lobby I glance out the large windows on either side of me. A busy runway for a busy city. Men in orange vests walking to and from luggage cars and boxes, sweating in the early morning sun. Heat waves radiate off the metal exteriors of the building. Must be at least 90 outside today. Which is much different from North Yankton. Our family home is coated in snow 9 months out of the year. I look at my watch: 10:50am. Better hurry to find my ride.

I continue walking until I reach the lobby, and I begin to scan for my ride. There are lots of drivers holding signs with various names written down. I finally find my driver holding a piece of notebook paper with 'Scott' scribbled in red marker. He’s about 5'8", dark skin, and dressed in street clothes. Not really what I would expect but a rides a ride.

"Sunshine Scott?" He asks me as i approach. I nod. What is there to say?

"My names Lamar. Ima be your ride everywhere I guess." He takes a long look at me from head to toe then grabs my bags off of the luggage belt we are standing next too.

The car ride is quiet. I really don’t know what to expect. Maybe I’m about to become a millionaire on my own account. Or maybe I’m walking into something way over my head. I’ve never been to Los Santos before. The city has buildings bigger than any buildings I’ve ever seen. And way more people. Coffee shops, storefronts, and nice cars are on every street. We eventually pull up into the drop off lane in between two really tall buildings.

"Were here. One rich white girl delivered safely to her daddy. You want the 20th floor of that one." He points to the building we are in front of. I grab my purse and go to get out of Lamar’s car when he grabs my hand. "Ima drop your stuff off at your apartment, which is right across the street. Floor 38." He has a strange expression, as he looks me up and down again before he says "good luck."

I shut the door behind me and go inside. Clean white marble floors with polished brass trim and luxurious painted walls surrounded by comfy furniture and high end decorations. I take it all in and head to the elevator.

The door dings and I step out onto the 20th floor. A restaurant level. Once I approach the desk before a set of glass doors, the greeter smiles.

"You must be miss Scott! Right this way"

He opens the glass doors and gestures for me to head inside. White tablecloths cover every table and I notice as I walk behind the man that no one is here. Just an empty dining hall. But I push that out of my mind as I hear my fathers booming voice.

"My wonderful ray of Sunshine!" He says as he holds out his arms for a hug. I haven't seen him in months so naturally my face lights up.

"Daddy!" I give him a huge hug and he guides me to a seat. Once I sit I look across the table to see my uncle martin. I smile and give him a small wave. He is seated next to two other men, who appear to be more Mexican than he is, if that’s possible. Martin Madrazo isn’t really my uncle, just my father’s best friend. They’ve been business partners for as long as I can remember and he is often at our family’s parties and outings. This is no doubt a meeting about the work I’m to be doing though. And it might not be the greatest based on the looks of the other two men.

"Sunshine, I am so happy to be seeing you so grown up. What an exciting time this is for you and your father." Martin smiles a half smile. "Please, are you hungry? Order what ever you like. We can discuss business while you eat."

I smile back. "I would like a cob salad if they have it." I say plainly as Martin signals for the waiter to bring the food, then he clears his throat and adjusts himself in the chair.

"How much do you know of the work we do?" He asks.

I glance over to my father who is waiting for my answer. When I don’t say anything he says, "Sun, you aren’t a child anymore. This is a very real business we have here and when martin asks you a question you need to answer it."

This is a side of my father I’ve never seen. Stern and demanding.

"I don’t know much." I say as my voice cracks. The waiter appears and places a glass of water down onto the table in front of me. I take a sip and prepare for the truth.

"Your father and I own the biggest narcotics ring in this half of the continent. We are like the CEO's if you will, and we have many employees who carry out special jobs for us."

Martin looks over at my father to say a bit next. "Typically the passing on of this job has always gone to a man. But you are my only child so this is how it must be. I cannot protect you from what this job is no matter how much I want too." He takes a deep breath.

"Give me your phone." Martin demands suddenly. I stare at him in shock, the tension filling the room thick and fast. Everyone’s smiles are gone, replaced by looks of stone. I hand martin my phone hesitantly.

"We are business partners now, we share everything. I will add my number to your list." He types out his number but then puts my phone into his coat pocket.

My father straightens his back before he opens his mouth, "this job is not pretty Sunshine. We must approach things with an iron fist or else things will never get done. People wouldn’t respect us." He looks to martin and nods slightly. Martin whispers something to the man on his left and the man gets up and leaves.

"Tell me Sunshine," martin asks, "What would you do if someone owes you money?"

"Answer him,” my father demands.

"I... I would find them and ask for it back, or it would end up in court..."

"Our business has no courtrooms child." Martin says barely above a whisper. Just then the man who left comes back but he’s dragging another man with him. The man is pleading, saying something in Spanish. I can’t understand him. He gets thrown into a chair across the table from me as he continues to plead. His face is bruised and he is missing teeth. I feel extremely uncomfortable by this and I twist in my chair. My father pats my knee reassuringly and I relax a little.

"This man has borrowed money from me Sunshine. From your father. He has no intention on paying it back either. Doesn’t that make you mad??" Martins eyes turn wild as he stands to tower over the man, who’s pleading has become louder. Martin pulls out a gun suddenly from his belt. I gasp as my heart begins to race.

What is this? What have I gotten myself into? He won’t really shoot this man, will he? He’s begging for his life... There must be another way. I’m paralyzed with fear to where I can’t move but all I want to do is run. My fathers grip tightens on my leg, keeping me from running away anyway. His grip digs into my knee and hurts. Before I have time to say anything at all martin pulls the trigger, sending blood and brains flying out onto the tables and carpet behind the man.

My ears are ringing so loud I can’t hear a thing. My head is spinning and I feel like I might throw up. The two men with martin drag the body away, through the door I assume to be the kitchen, and a second later the waiter walks out the same door carrying my plate of food. His eyes never leave the table as he casually strolls over with my freshly made cob salad. After he places it in front of me he turns to my father with a smile. I might faint.

"I have allotted the funds to have this fine dining room re-carpeted Julius." My father says to him as he sets a glass of water down next to my plate.

"Why thank you sir. Always a pleasure when you dine with me." His smile never fades as he turns away and walks back towards the front desk, just past the spray of human remains.

Martin fixes his shirt and coat and turns to me, holding out my phone for me to take back. "Welcome to Los Santos Sunshine."


	2. Method to the Madness

I wake up to light filtering through my curtains. It’s quiet and my head has a slight ache. I rub my eyes and yawn as I look up to the ceiling. Little dust particles float around in the air, no doubt landing everywhere. I cried all night long after what happened in the dining hall. I couldn’t pull myself together and my father told me to stay here until I could. I even called my mother.

"Sunshine, its hard work I know. But you cannot give up. If you give up the job, you have to give up your family. And not to mention, now you know too much and you could be killed if you quit."

So I’m stuck. I’m getting the family business even though I didn’t want it last night. But I do love my mother and I love my father. I want to prove to them that I can do this. I can grow up fast in this world.

I look at my alarm clock and decide I should get up and get ready. My father texted me late last night and told me today I would be seeing the biggest warehouse out of his 30 or so. He insists on being stern and I know why. Looking back, I acted like such an innocent child. I roll my eyes at the thought and flip my covers back so I can get up.

When I’m all ready, I head out the door and drive to the meeting place. The warehouse by the docks. I pull in and a few pigeons fly away at the sound of my door slamming. Rats with wings I think to myself as they flap and coo. It’s quiet here, except for the constant rolling of the waves under the docks.

"Sunshine my girl! You’re here!" My father yells from the door of the brick building on my left. He has a cardboard box in his hands and as I walk over to him he hands it to me. Its full of empty liquor bottles.

"So what are these for?" I mumble as I walk behind him with the box. We walk to the railing and I look out over the ocean. Seagulls fly overhead in the slight salty breeze.

"Ok, before we go inside, I have a gift for you." He pulls out a small revolver from his coat pocket. The metal has been polished to a high shine. The sun glints off of it as he smiles. "Set the box over here so I can set some bottles up on the ledge."

I do as he asks and he sets up 5 along the worn wood, then turns to me and holds the handle of the gun in my direction. 

"I’m going to teach you how to use this today before you see anything else." When I take the gun he says, "Never aim that at anyone unless you plan to kill them. Got it?"

I nod my head, my lips forming a hard line. We back up from the railing until we are at a good distance from the bottles. My father clears his throat, "ok this gun is special. My father gave this to me when I started to learn this job from him. It’s a double action snub nose .38. Perfect for learning I think. You only need to aim and pull the trigger. No safety or anything extra. 6 bullets. Now aim at the one on the far left."

I hold it up with both hands and my father walks behind me and adjusts my shoulders and legs to a more confident pose. I can do this. I need to prove to my father that I have what it takes. I take a deep breath, aim, and squeeze the trigger and in an instant loud bang the bottle shatters into a million pieces. I smile at my first shot.

"Again." He says without a smile. And after a whole box of liquor bottles and a box of ammo I think I might be getting the hang of it. It’s exhilarating honestly. So much power at the squeeze of my finger. I could get used to this. He teaches me how to reload and when we get to the last 6 bullets, he stops me before I shoot.

"Keep these six in it. We will shoot more later. Now it is time for you to meet my right hand man."

My father takes the gun from my hands and puts it in the back waistband of my tennis skirt. He pats my shoulder as we turn to walk towards the truck that just pulled up. The truck is rusty, the windshield is cracked, and a teddy bear has been zip tied to the front. A tall man wearing aviator sunglasses and a black shirt gets out and walks over to where we stand. When he gets close I can see he has a tattoo on his neck of a line that says ‘cut here’. He has an intimidating presence but yet I don’t feel that scared. There’s something about him I find intriguing. 

"Sunshine this is my right hand man, Trevor Phillips." My father pats him on the shoulder, "Trevor, this is my daughter Sunshine."

I hold out my hand for a handshake and Trevor just looks at me, so I let my arm fall back to my side. Guess this guy isn’t very nice. He turns to my father with a sarcastic look on his face.

"This is gonna be a waste of time. The men will tear her apart." Trevor says.

My father puts his hand on my shoulder. "She is learning. It’s only her second day here and already she shows great promise. Believe me if I had a son he would have been here instead but I only have one child, my daughter."

As the sting of the conversation needles at my brain, I remember that I need to prove myself harder than a man would. So I maintain my smile and stay quiet.

"So Trevor, please take my daughter and I on a tour of the place so that she can see what happens in the warehouse."

Now, I know what cocaine looks like, I’ve seen movies. But inside this warehouse was so much the air we were breathing had a fine coke cloud lingering in it. There were six 20ft tables in rows down this giant building. Each table piled high with white powder and scales. Armed guards lining the walls and corners. But what really caught my eyes was the fact that all the workers who were weighing out the drugs were naked. It was the most naked people I’ve ever seen. 

"Why are they naked?" I whisper to my father. 

"So they cant steal anything." 

Just as he answers a guard shuffles up to Trevor and says something in a frantic tone. They both walk back to my father and I with serious looks on their faces. 

"Caught one," Trevor says "ready to learn how to deal with the thieves Sunshine?"

I nod and then follow everyone to a back room where a man is tied to a chair, naked. He is sweaty and he has a rag tied around his head in his mouth so all I hear is muted whimpering coming from him. A few more armed guards stand against the walls watching us intently. Trevor takes off his sunglasses and turns to us; his eyes are wild, filled with an unstable gleam.

"This is the SECOND time we’ve caught you stealing this week Eric!" Trevor shouts at him when he gets inches from his face. "How many times will it take?! You know the punishment only gets worse! I’m beginning to think you like it!" Trevor pauses, “Or is it that you like me?!”

Two guards push a heavy crate over next to Eric and stretch out his arm so his hand rests on the wooden crate, the guards holding his arm in place. Trevor walks around him slowly scanning the room for something until he finally finds a baseball bat leaning up against a table. The man whimpers under the rag, trying to say something. But no one cares to see what it is as Trevor swings the bat around in circles behind Eric’s back.

"You know what makes cutting coke even harder?!?!" Trevor yells into his ear, "a broken arm!!!" He swings the bat down with full force onto the mans arm, effectively breaking the bone inside. I shutter at the gruesome nature of the punishment. I hear the mans muffled screaming in agony under the rag as I look away. I hear the crate being pushed to the other side of the man. Not the other arm too... I bring myself to look up after everyone goes quiet. Trevor is looking at me.

"You know what’s going to make your job IMPOSSIBLE?!?" he screams in my direction even though its toward Eric. "TWO BROKEN ARMS!!!!" and as he shouts that, he holds out the bat in my direction. Me?? This cant be right. I cant break a mans arm...

"I knew it. You cant." Trevor spits at me as I hesitate. He turns to my father. "See? She’s a waste of time."

I am not a waste of time. This is MY business as much as it is my fathers. I feel the anger rising inside me. The voice in my head chanting 'prove it to them, prove it to them, PROVE IT TO THEM'. I stride over to Trevor as fast as I can and grab the bat out of his hand. I’m seeing red, my pulse beating in my ears and the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Without skipping a beat I scream and smash the bat down onto the mans other arm. I feel the bone shatter under my blow. But one swing wasn’t good enough for me so I smashed his broken arm again.

"Never FUCKIN steal from me AGAIN!!!" I scream at the man, who is shooting tears out of his eyes. My heart is racing as I turn to Trevor and my father. I throw the bat at Trevor's feet and as I am about to walk past him I stop. 

"And fuck you." I spit back at him, his eyes glinting with intrigue at my rage. I look him up and down once before walking past him and slamming the warehouse door on my way out back to my car.

Before the door shuts though, I hear Trevor mumble, "I stand corrected."


	3. Teaser Trailer

Later that day I pull my car into a driveway of a really run down trailer and wonder if this is the right place. I double-check that the address on my phone matches the one on the mailbox. I turn my car off and step out. I can’t believe daddy would send me here after the day I had at the warehouse. I didn’t like Trevor then and in sure he isn’t any better. Desert air swirls around my head and lifts the corner of my skirt up a tad. The sun bakes the back of my neck as I hear dogs barking in the distance followed by the waves from the nearby lake.

"Ah there you are!" Trevor says as he flings open the trailer door. "Get in here. I ain’t got all day."

Inside laid one of the worst looking homes I’ve ever seen. Trash everywhere, holes in the walls, you name it. But what caught my eye the most was the heap of drugs piled on the table. My eyes widen as I turn to Trevor, who is getting in his rust covered fridge to retrieve two beers.

"What’s that look for?" He asks sarcastically and when I don’t answer he holds out one beer for me. "Today I’m supposed to teach you how to measure and weigh coke until you can eyeball it and know if its wrong of not." He smiles while I hold my bottle awkwardly, “by the way, that was quite a show earlier.”

I just look at him and feel my face turn hotter. I’m not used to being violent so I’m not sure how to take his comment. He walks over to me and opens the beer I’m holding and gestures for me to sit in a chair closest to the scale. 

What am I supposed to do now? My entire being knows everything that’s happened since my plane landed has been wrong. I shouldn’t be doing this. I know its bad. But I’m in too deep now and I can’t get out of this alive. I think about this as I sit down on the rickety wooden chair. I know this is wrong and yet I’ve also never felt more alive in my life. Death hangs around every corner in this city. Drugs too. I’m just happy I’m the one who gets to have control and I’m not the one begging for it on my father’s steps.

I spend the next 4 hours trying and failing at mastering weight and volume of this white powdery drug, all while Trevor screams at me for doing it wrong. Frustrated and with a slight buzz from the cloud of cocaine dust and beer, I ask Trevor for a break.

"Can I have another drink please?" I ask as I lean back into the seat.

He glares at me and then gets up. I grab my empty bottles and get up to follow him. I look around for a trashcan and only get more frustrated when I can’t find one.

"God do you ever clean this place?" I ask in a snarky tone. The air grows thick with tension and my pulse starts to pick up the longer no one says a thing. I glance around and then set my empty bottles on the kitchen island attached to his counter. As I do so, I feel his stare boring a hole into me.

"I mean do you have a trash can I can put these in?" I say with a cracked voice.

His eyes go wild as I make eye contact, his whole demeanor radiates instability, when suddenly he comes at me and grabs a fist full of my shoulder length platinum blonde hair.

"Who are you?! My fuckin maid?!" He spits at me as if he was hissing like a snake. I gasp and my hands fly up to his that’s holding firm to my hair. He’s taller than me and pulling upward on my roots as he walks me backward until my lower back blasts into the island, leaving me barely able to touch the ground with my feet.

He laughs at the fear in my eyes. "You know, you and I really do need to have a chat. You see, kids like you should stay out of adult business. If you need excitement so bad go dye your hair or suck your tennis instructors dick, don’t ask daddy what he does for a living."

I’m not a child. I have what it takes to be a part of this, to do whatever it takes for this. Fuck him.

I reach down to the countertop and find my empty beer bottle and throw it as hard as I can at the wall above his filthy sink. 

His grip tightens on my hair and his eyes flash wild once again. "I don’t like you. You’re too rich. Too much of a spoiled brat. You seem to forget that I’m your daddy favorite employee, sister. I have power here not you."

That makes me smirk.

"What’s so funny?" He scoffs.

"We have something in common," I say through barred teeth. "I’m my daddy’s favorite too."

The pain in my scalp is turning numb but the adrenaline is flowing like I’ve never felt before. It sends a chill down my whole body that ends in my nipples. I know they are hard under my bra. Do I like this? I could never. But I’ve never been treated like this. My whole life is tennis courts and garden parties. A sweet cushy life where nothing ever happens. But this... This is exciting.

"That is something we have in common then."

He presses his body closer to mine, pinning me even harder to the counter. His left hand, still tangled in my hair loosens just a little as his right hand slowly closes around my neck.

"I could kill you right now."

I stare into his eyes as hard as he stares into mine as I think I could kill him right now too if I wanted too. But do I?

His hand lingers on my neck for a while then trails down my chest and ribcage to my hip, where he grabs a fist full of my sweater. He twists the fabric between his fingers as he frowns. No doubt about how high quality it is, only pushing his point further about my rich life.

His hand goes back to my hip and trails slowly around to my lower back. My heart is racing so fast, the adrenaline flowing in all my veins, that I forget about the gun my father gave me and how I had it in the back elastic band of my navy blue tennis skirt.

"You fuckin bitch." He whispers onto my face as his hand wraps around the gun. "Bring a gun to my trailer? What? you gonna kill me?"

My heart leaps into my ears as he holds it up for me to see. My shiny .38 pistol my father gave me. When I don’t respond, he pushes the barrel into my neck. I know it’s loaded. I could die. My heart chugs faster as another shiver runs through my body.

"You like this don’t you?" He laughs.

He takes the gun off of my neck and moves it to my heart. I stare at him with eyes as wild as his. He moves the gun down to my inner knee, and slowly slides the barrel up to my mid my inner thigh, then stops.

"I’m not sure what I find more amusing, the fact that you haven’t tried to get away from me yet or the fact that you don’t want to."

My bare thighs quiver as I get another chill from the adrenaline. The gun is inches from the bottom pleats of my skirt. My eyes leave his and glance down to the barrel of the gun, its cold steel pressed into my inner thigh. My legs are coated in goose bumps from the feeling. When I look back up to his face his eyes have changed slightly. More sinister, yet even more wild than before. He starts inching the gun up my thigh further, and he inhales sharply with surprise when I part my legs wider. He inches up all the way until he presses it up against my panties, the hard steel barrel just a thin piece of cloth away from my most sensitive spot. I gasp from the tension and fear coursing through me.

"You do like this" he breathes.

He stares into my soul with eyes that have a million bad thoughts behind them, when suddenly he slams the hand with the gun down onto the counter next to me and lets go of my hair. He turns and walks to his cluttered counter and slams both fists down.

"I don’t play the favorites game. I know where I stand with your father. Now get the fuck out of my trailer."

I stay frozen for a second at what just happened until I snap out of it, grab my gun, and head for the door.

"Hey!" He shouts before I pull the door open, "next time you better not bring a gun."

Our wild eyes lock for a millisecond before I rip the door open and run to my car as fast as I can. That was the most horrible thing I’ve ever been through and yet the most exhilarating at the same time. I didn’t want him to stop. I flirted with death itself and lived. I did 100mph on the ride back to my apartment.


	4. Sinking Feeling

After the day I spent at Trevor’s, I decided a couple days off were needed. I went to the beach and worked on my tan, got in contact with my cousin, Steven, who I haven't talked to in years who wants to see me sometime soon, and I slept in late. It was a nice few days. Oh and I dyed my hair blue and pink. After I left Trevor’s trailer I thought I could use a change. Maybe this new color won’t make me look like such an innocent girl.

As I drive to my father’s office building I keep flipping down my visor to check what I look like. My nerves are a little shaky because I’m on my way to meet with my father and I have this wild color. I pull into the parking garage and head to the elevators to get to my fathers office. When the elevator doors open I nearly step right into Trevor.

"Nice hair." He says as the doors close behind me. I feel my face turn red at the comment. And as I think about what happened last time I had seen him. It was gross. It was dangerous. It should never happen again. And yet I can’t stop thinking about it. Fuck him for... For... Just fuck him. The elevator dings for us to get off and I nearly shove him out of the way to walk a foot in front of him all the way to my fathers office door.

We walk in nearly side-by-side. The most awkward walk I’ve ever done. My father looks up from his computer and gives me a once over immediately.

"Sunshine... That’s quite the color!" He exclaims as he takes it in. I hardly smile.

"I wanted to try something different." I say plainly as I cross my arms over my chest. I can feel Trevor staring at me and I can hear him chewing his gum extra loud.

When no one says anything my father turns to Trevor. "Do you have the paperwork I asked for?"

I was so caught up in despising the air he breathes that I didn’t notice the large manila envelope he was carrying. He and my father exchange envelopes. The one my father hands to him is letter sized and very thick. Trevor folds it in half and pushes it into his pocket.

"Pay day" he says to me as he snaps his gum again.

My father then gets up and puts his coat on. "Alright Sun. Today Trevor and I are going to teach you about a few more guns. More complex than your pistol. Meet us at the docks all right? I just have a few more things to discuss with Trevor then we will be right behind you."

I nod my head and start to leave. The only thing I hear my father say is "so everything is set for Saturday then?" Before I’m out of range. What could be happening Saturday? The elevator drops me off at the parking garage and I get into my car.

It takes nearly two hours before they get to the docks. But I don’t mind. I watched the tide roll in and just thought about my new life in Los Santos. They get out of Trevor’s truck and start taking guns out of the bed. My father carries two and Trevor has one, which he slams into my chest when I get over to them.

"AR-15. Try that baby first" he laughs. The last things in the truck were two more cardboard boxes filled with liquor bottles. Did Trevor drink all these? He puts one box on top of the other and carries them both over to the railing, his arm muscles stretching the sleeves on his black t-shirt. I’m still holding the rifle up against my chest, as my cheeks turn red again. I take a deep breath and join them over by the railing.

They take turns teaching me how to shoot the AR-15, a shotgun, and a gun called a micro SMG. How to load them, where the safety was, and how to shoot them was all different than my pistol. I shot bottles for hours and I barely noticed the sun going down until my father checked his watch.

"Well I would say that is enough for today," My father said. "Say Sun, I have something else for you to do tonight before the sun goes down."

"Like a job?" I ask. My heart beats a little faster. Could I be going alone to do some drug business? I don’t even know how to act…

"Yes it is a job. But a small one. You are just going to this address and picking up supplies," he hands me a piece of paper with a nearby address written down. "Ask for Louie when you get inside."

I look out over the ocean feeling uncertain about myself. A chilly breeze sweeps across the docks and blows my white tennis skirt. When I look back at my father his face has grown colder. Sullen. As if a lot is weighing on his mind.

"Ok," I whisper to him. "I'll go. I will call you when I have the supplies in my car."

"That’s my girl," he nods as he pats my shoulder. "Trevor and I have some business to attend to while you do that but we will arrange a meeting place soon."

They both walk past me and get into Trevor’s truck. When they pull away, a strange silence fills the air and a chill runs down my spine. I am alone now. Going alone to something that could be really dangerous. But I have to prove it that I can do this. I have too I think as I get into my car.

The sun is an orange half circle on the horizon when I drive up to the building. Its another warehouse, but this one is much smaller that the one I was just at and it has fishing equipment piled high around the doors. I get out and walk over to the door, adjusting my skirt to hold the weight of my pistol better.

I open the door to the warehouse and go inside. Two men sit at a wooden crate playing cards under a small lamp. "Um hello!" I shout over to them, "Is Louie here? I’m supposed to make a pick up for Mr. Scott."

"Yea I’m here," a voice booms from right behind me, scaring me half to death. When I spin around to see who was behind me the tall heavyset man grabs me and drags me over to where the other two men are sitting and throws me up onto the wooden crate.

My heart is beating wildly as my brain tries to process what to do. The men eyeball me up and down.

"I didn’t know they would send a little snack to pick up the shit!" The man on the right shouts.

"She’s even wearing a precious white skirt too!"

My heart skips a beat. No no no this isn’t happening. I shouldn’t have come alone. My brain starts hurting as I fail to come up with a plan. I’m paralyzed with fear. There’s no way I can over power three men. But I sure as hell will put up a fight. I try reason first.

"I’m just here to make a pick up. Nothing else guys."

The one named Louie laughs. "Ill give you something to pick up sweetie." And as he finishes his remark his hands fly all over my body, pulling at my shirt and my skirt. They are going to rape me. I kept thinking it over and over. This cant be happening. One grabs my shoe and rips it off, throwing it across the room. The other man starts trying to rip my sweater from the collar area, giving me a rope burn on the other side of my neck. I punch and try and shove but nothing is working.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLES!" I scream. But it only eggs them on further. The one named Louie rips my skirt up the side, nearly ripping it in half. That’s when I remember my gun in my waistband. Fuck them. Fuck this job. Fuck it all. I start seeing red as kick Louie as hard as I can in the balls. He leans up long enough for me to grab my gun and press it to his head and pull the trigger. Without thinking I turn the gun on the man to my left and shoot him too. The man on my right puts his hands in the air as I point at him next. The shock on his face nearly makes me laugh.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I scream as shoot him with the last four bullets relentlessly. My heart is pounding in my ears as my adrenaline starts to wear off. I find my shoe, and I find my phone, which now has a badly cracked screen.

When my dad answers I start crying. "Daddy..." I can’t get anything else out as I begin to sob. My knees hit the concrete as my shaky hand struggles to keep a grip on my phone. My hands feel wet. I get up after a few minutes and walk outside, leaving the bodies lying on the cold cement floor. I hear my father talking on the other end but I’m not really listening. I see why my hands feel wet as I make it outside into the setting sunlight. They are covered in blood.

I’m not sure how long I stood there crying and looking at my hand but soon enough my father and Trevor pulled up in the truck and seen what had happened. My father told Trevor to go home and he would take care of the mess.

"She really got em good huh?!" Trevor yells as he jumps into his truck. He burns rubber away from the warehouse and I wipe my eyes. Hold it together I tell myself. I took care of it. I handled it before it could get worse. I stop crying and look at my father, who’s face no longer seems sullen.

"Come Sun. Help me get rid of the bodies."

We find keys to a motorboat in Louie’s pocket that was docked in the water nearby. I help my father wrap each of them in tarps and secure each one with plenty of rope. My father finds boat anchors in a back room, which we attach to the ropes around their feel. After we load the bodies into the boat we drive out what seems like miles.

Its dark now and the mist from the ocean that sprays onto my face is freezing. But I welcome it. Its makes my mind numb as numb as my skin. My father hasn't said a word since he showed up and neither have I. I don’t want to talk about it. He knows what happened. But with fewer details.

We heft the bodies one by one into the ocean and I watch as the last body, Louie’s, plunges into the water and sinks into the dark depths beneath. The wind picks up as my father starts the boat to head back.

When we make it back to shore, we both get into my car, him being the driver. As we make our way back to the city it starts to rain.

"When we get back, you need to destroy those clothes," He says in a hushed tone. "Maybe go buy some new clothes that match your new pretty hair color."

I turn away from the window I’m staring out of to look at him. He gives me a reassuring smile. I smile faintly back then close my eyes. Before I know it I fall asleep.


	5. Wet Work

When I woke up from a dreamless car ride home, I was at my apartment. I looked at myself in the mirror for a long while before I took a shower. My face was coated in blood and my favorite outfit was ruined. Half was too torn to repair and the other half too blood soaked to wash. Maybe it was time for a new wardrobe. I put my clothes, including my shoes, into a garbage bag and took a long hot shower.

When I got out I looked at all my other clothes and decided I hated those too. I put most of my clothes into the garbage bag and tied it shut. Where could I burn this? I don’t have a fireplace big enough here. Trevor’s. He probably has a place for me to burn them. I looked at the clock. 1:36am. He should still be up right? I pull my broken phone out of my purse and text him. No answer.

I prowl around my apartment in my underwear and a t-shirt waiting for him to text me back. I wait and wait until finally somehow I finally fall asleep on my couch. When I wake up I look at the clock again. 4:15pm. I slept for a long time. I wipe my eyes and sit up to check my phone.

Wont be home til 9

I let out a sigh as I think about what to do with the rest of the day. I guess get new clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and head for the door. As I grab my keys off the counter I see my father had left his credit card with a note saying 'get yourself some new clothes’ I grab the card and my trash bag full of my old clothes and head to town.

With a whole new wardrobe in my trunk I head over to Trevor’s. I wait to text him until I’m pulling into his drive. His truck is here so I know he’s home. I get out and walk up to the door, knocking as loud as I can.

"What? What? WHAT?" He yells as he opens the door. "Oh its you. Finally get all cleaned up?" He laughs as he takes a chug of a beer. He’s wearing a stained white t-shirt, gray sweat pants, and muddy boots.

"I need to burn some things. Got a fire pit?" I say straight-faced.

"No but you can use that empty metal oil drum though." He points over to his fence where it lies on its side. I don’t say anything as I turn and walk down his steps. I roll the barrel over to where you can walk all the way around it and I push it up on its end. I grab the trash bag full of clothes from my passenger seat and stuff it inside, then light a match and toss it in. The blaze starts low but within minutes is a roaring fire.

I stare into the flames and think about who I really am. I feel cold inside even though I’m a foot away from the fire. What happened yesterday changed me. I’m not who I was the day that plane landed. That person is dead. No more nice girl shit.

From behind me I hear the tapping of high-heeled shoes approaching. I turn to see a dark skinned woman walking up to Trevor’s trailer.

"Hey!" She shouts "hey you!" She points at me then at his trailer. As I begin to see her face more clearly from the light of the fire she looks as if she’s been crying. She has a red tank top on, a black mini skirt and heels. The dark circles under her eyes hint at drug abuse.

"Is.. Is he home?" She asks in a quivery voice. And when I nod she walks up his stairs and right into the trailer without knocking. She must know him.

I stand by the barrel and continue to think until I start hearing arguing inside. I step around the fire towards the steps a few feet when suddenly Trevor flings open the door and shoves her out "get lost tramp!" He yells as he slams the door in her face.

"Well FUCK you Trevor! See if I ever come back again!" She stumbles down the steps like a newborn baby deer and sits on the bottom one for a second. I stay where I’m at, unsure if I should help or ignore her.

"You." She hisses finally. I almost don’t know she’s talking to me at first. "You’re his new whore huh?"

"Excuse me?" I say after she speaks up. I have no clue what she’s talking about.

"Yea its gotta be you. Why else would you be here at this time?" She takes a few steps closer and I start to feel uncomfortable. "He said he’s got 'more important things to fuck and it ain’t me' so now what am I supposed to do huh? Who else am I gonna get coke from? And it’s your fault."

"You’ve got the wrong person lady." I remark to her accusations. But she takes a few more steps closer to me.

"I should kill you now!" She shouts as she closes the last few steps towards me and shoves me backwards. So I shove her back. But I shove her so hard she falls into the sand.

When she stands back up she comes at me again, swinging her hands wildly. I manage to dodge her frantic punches but the last one hits me right in the cheekbone and I fall back into the shrubs next to Trevor’s trailer. My hand holds my cheek in pain. God it hurts.

"You know, you wont be his bitch for long. He will toss you to the side like he did me. Cuz you aint nothing special. You’re NOBOBY!" she spits at me.

I feel anger rising inside of me and I start to see red. As i roll in the sand I remember I left my gun at home. My free hand searches the grass for something to use as a weapon. I feel the cold metal of some heavy tool and wrap my hand around the handle. The woman walks over to me and stands above me. When I see her face I loose control, the little voice in my head screaming at me to put her in her place. I let my anger do the talking for me as I swing the heavy tool right into her leg as hard as I can, feeling accomplished when I hear the bone snap.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH!!" she screams in pain. But I don’t stop there. I swing the pipe wrench into her head full force three more times until I see blood begin to pool. I step back and laugh to myself. Have I got mad? Because the only regret I have is getting blood on my new clothes.

I step back from her broken body, no doubt in my mind she is dead, and walk up the stairs to the trailer, pipe wrench still in hand, and once again knock. Trevor answers the door to my blood sprayed face and I invite myself in.

"I met your friend." I say with a sarcastic smile. "I don’t think she liked me very much."

He stares at me as if he has just had an amazing thought.

"What?" I ask when he doesn’t say anything.

"Yeah... Yeah, YES!" He says as he paces back and forth while looking at me. "I’m beginning to think we're two of the same sister, which means you're no better than me!"

"I am NOTHING like you Trevor, ok?" I spit back as I toss the bloody pipe wrench onto his floor. It falls onto the chipped linoleum with a loud thud. My heart begins to beat faster as I walk up to him. "In fact I’m like the complete opposite of you. I don’t even like you!"

"I could pin you down by your neck and fuck you with the barrel of a loaded gun and I bet you'd like me then!"

"Fuck you Trevor Phillips!"

"No no no no no. You are just like me. You see? You rage out when you’re mad. When you’re told no." He takes a step closer to me. We are less than a foot apart now. My pulse thumping in my ears and tension gluing me in place. "Your vision goes red and you get that rush, dontcha? That’s an animal impulse. Kill or be killed."

"I’m not an animal."

"Yes you are. And you wanna fuck me like one right now. I can see it in your eyes."

He’s a terrible person. He’s a foul disgusting excuse of a man. But he’s not wrong. And that makes me angry. I shove his shoulders so he staggers back a step. 

He grabs both my wrists, the fire growing in his eyes. "You sure know how to push my buttons dontcha?" He uses my arms to shove me backwards onto his kitchen counter so hard it nearly takes the wind out of me. I don’t say anything to him. Just stare back at him, my own inner fire burning heavy and hot. Maybe I am as crazy as him.

He breathes heavily as he moves his right hand from my wrist to my face. His whole hand fits over my bottom jaw and he covers my nose and mouth so I cant breath. Its as if he wants to suffocate me but can’t bring himself too. He loosens his grip and as I gasp for air, he sticks his first two fingers into my open mouth. 

"Yeah, I’m gonna like fuckin you." He says with his wild eyes looking me up and down.

I close my eyes as I feel him working on my pants button and zipper. I know I want this. Because I think I don’t hate him as much as I let on. I feel Trevor pull my panties down too as I think about his words. When I said he’s not wrong, I meant he’s not wrong about us being two of the same. Maybe I’m fuckin nuts too. I laugh to myself at my new found revelation, all the while outside, feet away, the blood of a hooker stains the sand as the stars twinkle overhead like little diamonds.


	6. Quarry Quarry

Trevor said he would get rid of the body. I believed him. And after that night I knew I was different. Changed. The next two weeks were filled with me spending more time in Sandy Shores than I ever thought I would, inside a dank trailer with a psycho I never imagined I would meet. The more time he taught me about this way of life the more I felt like I could actually do it. I only realized that two weeks had gone by when I missed a call from my father and his voicemail was asking if I was ever going to come back to work. Had Trevor not said anything about me being here all the time? I tried calling him back and when he didn’t answer, I decided to head back to my apartment. Halfway there Martin called me.

“Sunshine. You meet me at the quarry, ok? Your father is upset with you and I wish to talk to you before he does.” He spits as soon as I pick up the phone.

“Yea sure. I’m headed there now.”

Before I say anything else, he hangs up the phone. My heart starts to beat a little faster. Talk to me before my father does? I don’t get it. I’ve only been trying to learn how to do this job before the end of the summer. The quarry was about 6 miles away if I remember correctly. On the drive there my mind is only filled with questions. When I pull in the sun is setting and there is only one car here. Martins.

I feel the loose dirt and gravel crunch under my tires as I pull up next to his car and put it in park. The breeze is mild and smells faintly of gasoline when I step out. I can see Martin standing with his back to the cars on the edge of the dirt before it drops into the quarry. He pulls out a lighter and lights a cigar as I approach.

“Hello Martin,” I say when I stop next to him. “I hope everything is ok.”

“You tell me Sunshine.” What is that supposed to mean? He just gazes out onto the open deserted quarry and puffs his cigar. When I don’t answer, he looks over to me and sees my mouth pressed into a hard line and my arms are crossed. So he takes a deep breath and continues.

“Certain… situations have arisen lately, child.” He takes a puff, “complications in the business. Trevor is no longer working for us.”

What problems have come up? This doesn’t make any sense to me. My heart sinks as it starts beating faster. What has Trevor done? I wouldn’t imagine they would let him go for breaking someone’s arm or dealing drugs, that’s his job. I cant seem to wrap my head around what’s going on, and the look on my face must have let Martin know I needed more to go off of. 

“Your father doesn’t exactly like how much time you two spend together, if you catch my meaning. Relationships are… bad for business.” 

They know. I remain quiet as I try and think of something to say. I’m an adult. I can make my own choices. Or can I? So far I’ve had little say in anything about this business. When my father retires, will I really even run the show? Or will he just continue to do everything while sitting on a beach somewhere? I’m starting to feel the anger rising inside me the more I jump to conclusions. I mean who are they to have this much of a say in my life?

“Trevor has caused complications for not only you and your father, but for me as well. He has put all of the work your father and I have done on the line. He lies and steals things that are not his. Including my wife.”

His wife? Has martin even talked to my father about this? Is my father even really mad at me? Or is he just angry that his wife left him, and for all people, Trevor? I start to shake my head. I don’t get it. My pulse is beating faster as I think about the last two weeks. Sure Trevor is a terrible person and does terrible things, but so have I. my heart has a surge of… sadness? Betrayal? I’m not sure. I shouldn’t have any feeling at all. Trevor isn’t my lover, or even my friend, and yet I feel cheated.

“Your father and I worry about you Sunshine.” He takes two more puffs on his cigar. “after what happened to your grandfather and your uncle, we think it is best you don’t see Trevor anymore.” 

My heart is beating in my ears. I feel like a helpless little girl. What happened to my grandfather? and what does my uncle have to do with Trevor? They think they can just boss me around? My breathing picks up as I think about everything, and my instinct to run itches at my brain. Martin takes one last puff on his cigar and then looks at the nub that’s left.

“Stop seeing him, or else. Before you forget who’s really in charge.”

He flicks the lit nub onto the ground, the ember sparking a fire the second it hits the dirt. I notice the soil is soaked where it lands and I remember the faint smell of gasoline when I got out of my car. As the fire grows before my eyes, I can make out a wet trail in the dirt. My eyes follow the trail to a shallow hole dug in the ground. As the fire makes its way to the opening of the hole, I notice something sinister. There is a body lying in the hole. My mouth falls open as the flames light up their skin and face. My heart skips a beat as I take it in. The person lying in the shallow grave was the woman I killed two weeks ago. 

Wild and shaky, I turn and run to my car. I hear martin start to laugh and as I fling open my door he yells “Don’t you forget!”

I slam my car in reverse and spray gravel up in the air as I take off down the dirt road to the main highway. I pull out my phone and nearly drop it my hands are shaking so badly. I’m flying down the road and I have no idea where I’m going. What am I doing? In my head I keep replaying what he said. Trevor did this. Trevor. Trevor, Trevor, TrevorTrevorTrevorTrevor TREVOR! Fuck him! I throw my phone at my dash so hard it shatters into pieces. I feel tears sting at the corners of my eyes as I grip the steering wheel harder, my foot pressed into the gas pedal. I scream as hard as I can because I feel so lost. 

I decide to pull over on the side of the road and as soon as I put it in park I feel the tears stream down my face. I’m crying over this? Why does my heart hurt so badly? I guess I tricked myself into thinking maybe Trevor kind of liked me kind of how I liked him. I kept lying to myself thinking, what? That he would change? I feel sick to my stomach as I sob. I am just as terrible as Trevor. 

As my tears fade, I start to get angry. Why would Trevor do this? I mean, what exactly did he even do? I have some questions for him. I throw my car in drive and do a U turn and head back to Sandy Shores. We have some talking to do.


End file.
